Trouble Is A Friend
by Allison.Can't.Lose
Summary: Angel Scott has lived in a world of trouble since she was "cursed" at age 13. She eventually decides to team up with Trouble, to create a great team. But where will that lead?
1. Chapter 1

"You need a ride?" Bailey smiled, as her mom pulled up along the curb, and rolled down the window. "We can take her home, right mom?" Bailey jumped ahead of herself, smiling into the car.

"That's unnecessary, Mrs. Underwood, Bailey. Mom said she would be here." I nodded, situating my heavy bag onto my left shoulder, and holding tightly onto my dance shoes. "Go ahead, she'll be here."

"Angel, it's your birthday." Bailey laughed. "You're sixteen now, aren't you supposed to be gloating about getting your license yesterday? Not waiting for your mom."

"It's alright." I laughed, "She'll be here."

"Alright, alright." Bailey smiled, holding up her hands in surrender. "I'll meet you at the pool. Tomorrow sound alright?"

I nodded, and bit my lip. "Yeah, sure."

She smiled once more, and climbed into her mother's silver Honda. Bailey had been my best friend since fourth grade maybe. She's a tall, lanky, blonde, with a gorgeous boyfriend, and a life. Unlike me, who spends her time taking pictures and writing, with no boyfriend, and never anything to brag about. She was funny, and great personalitied, while I was funny, but quiet and awkward.

I always felt a little different than others. Ever since the age of thirteen, it seems a series of unfortunate events had been set up for me. On the day of my thirteenth birthday, my only grandma, grandpa, aunt, and uncle, had been killed in a tragic derailing on a train, over some body of water. There were no survivors. On my fourteenth birthday, my dog, Sunny, got hit by a car, and we had to put him down. On my fifteenth, I fell down our flight of stairs leading down to the basement. I broke my right leg and 2 ribs, sprained my knee, bruised my elbow badly, tore the muscle in my ankle, and even had a concussion. Easy to say, I spent last birthday in the hospital. You can say trouble is a friend of mine.

Every girl raves about how their sixteenth birthday was their best birthday ever. Meanwhile, I knew mine would only get worse. As I'd grow older, I knew the birthdays would just keep coming, year after year. I have it figured that by the age of 24, I'll be dead.

And I had a good theory that sixteen would be no different than thirteen. It'd be terrible. Mom had promised me that they'd throw me a "small" party, which I didn't even want. I didn't want to risk anything. She had gotten flameless candles for the cake, gotten party hats without points, and presents in bags, so no paper cuts. I appreciated her efforts, but it was too much.

I sighed, beginning to walk along the sidewalk. I'll walk home, I sided with myself. I took a few more steps, slowly, small. But sadly, reality hit. The sidewalk ended in a few more step, then what was left, Angel? The gravel road, that lead to a highway, that lead to home… which was about 24 miles away, with no guarantee that my family would be home.

I'll walk as far as I can, I thought. Save mom some gas, at the least. I started down the gravel road, rocks pressing together at the pressure of my weight. I was doing pretty good, till I dropped one of my good dancing shoes into the ditch, which, just my luck, was filled with water from last night's storm. I sighed under my breath. Nothing too harsh, for my birthday, at least. I just shook off the wet, and continued walking.

This road had always been welcoming to me. The road to a daring gymnastics team practice, and a small escape from reality. But walking home, in a warm up jacket and sweatpants… Well, they didn't keep you warm. They didn't keep you shielded from the outside world. And they sure did not keep you from being assassinated, that is for sure. Which, I'm not sure who exactly I'd be a target for, but whatever. I'm sure someone hates me.

I heard a car pull up behind me, and I heard them slow down when they probably mistaken me for a deer or some other animal, or maybe it just caught them off guard that I wasn't a tree. I turned around, and flagged them on, and returned to looking forward, to keep from tripping, and falling.

And it really gave me the creeps when the car infact didn't go around, but pulled up beside me. The black BMW had dark tinted windows, preventing me from seeing anything. Just keep walking, I told myself.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, "Do you need a ride?"

I looked to the driver, who was leaned over the console. He had blonde hair, and pale skin, with darker eyes. I sighed, wondering what to say. I started by taking my hood off, so he could see who I was. Maybe if he could see my expression, I'd be more convincing.

Saying no would sound stupid. It was obvious I needed a ride, otherwise, who would actually be walking? But taking a ride from any stranger would be stupid and risky, all the same. But mom would be here any moment, right?

"No," I sighed, continuing to walk down the road, "I have a ride." I nodded, "She'll be here anytime."

"I don't think that time comes soon enough when you're walking on the side of the road in summer night weather." He chuckled. "A ride home is it, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you, believe me. I'm actually a doctor."

"You probably wouldn't, but I have a ride." I continued walking, with the wishing that mom would pull up anytime.

"You're Angel Scott, right?" He asked.

I stopped walking, and I felt myself looking stupid as I looked at him surprised. He stopped the car along side of me, all the same that he'd been driving slowly along side of me.

"Well, are you?" He insisted.

I nodded quickly. "Umhm. How'd yo-"

"You're mother wanted me to pick you up. If you're planning on her picking you up, no matter what I say, then you'll be waiting on her for a while." He sighed, and nodded to himself. "She's a busy woman."

"I know that." I started walking again.

"Well. Are you riding with me, or are you walking the miles home?"

I sighed, stopping in my tracks again, and looking to him. I continued just looking, till he raised his eyebrows at me.

"This is what she'd want, I promise."

"What she'd want? So she didn't tell you to pick me up!" I accused, becoming a little annoyed with this random stranger who was simply interrupting my journey on my way home.

"Walk the 25 miles home, I don't care, love." He sighed, shaking his head. "No one will be there waiting on you."

"They won't?" I asked, suddenly wondering where they were. They weren't going out of their way for my birthday, were they? "Well, they don't have to. I'll wait for them." I nodded, trying to make myself sound confident.

"You won't see them for a long time…" He nodded. "Let me give you a ride, plus an explanation. That's it. Please."

I sighed, situating my dance shoes under my arm. "Alright.." I finally sighed out.

A smile spread across his face as he reached over the console, and opened the door for me.

"Good girl." He nodded, as I climbed into the car, and shut the door behind me. I let us get down the road some, before I even thought about asking anything.

"I'd like the explanation now." I nodded, with a sigh, sitting my dance shoes down onto the floorboard of the car, along with my dance bag.

"Right." He sighed, continuing to watch the road. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you… You're family was killed in a car accident."

Most girls, especially at my age, would start bawling immediately. Or at least, I guess.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands, knowing I had been right about my sixteenth birthday being the worst so far.

"Ellen began to fall into a diabetic coma, and you're parents wasted no time getting to the hospital, with themselves, Ellen, and Jacen… They were side swiped by a train."

I sighed, blinking tears out of my eyes, as I looked up, looking forward, towards the road.

"Doesn't surprise me that much." I sighed, "I'm cursed, that's it."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"What could possibly bring you to that?"

And so I explained the whole "since I was thirteen" thing, to the complete stranger, before I even knew his name. He was a really good actor, or he was actually listening.

"Probably just terrible coincidences." He sighed, with a nod, after I finished. "Life gets worse before it gets better."

"And there's a rainbow after every rain, but I think I might be blind." I sighed, leaning against the window. "I'm living in the desert or something. This is just getting ridiculous."

"Well, I know it doesn't mean much, especially of this moment, but if you'd like, come stay with my family for a little. We have plenty of room for one more, if you decide to stay."

"Don't you have kids already?"

"Four, god forbid." He laughed. "Plus my wife. We have a huge house. Plenty of room for one more."

"I'll think about it." I sighed, as we pulled into the driveway. The gravel driveway that lead to a huge, glass, dollhouse…

"I'm Carlisle, by the way." He looked towards me, and extended his hand, "Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm Angel Scott."


	2. Chapter 19 of Heroes

I smiled a little as I graciously sat on the edge of the bed, my legs tired of the crouching and walking I'd done for hours, my eyes tired from the crying. But now all that was lost and silly, because she was here. In cat form, in horse form, or even in a rock form, it didn't matter, because she was alive, and that's what mattered!

I held my hand out to Crescendo in the way I used to, and she'd rub her head up against it or lay her paw on my hand, and purr. But her eyes, green in cat form, looked back at me like I was holding a bomb out to her instead. Her eyes widened, and she skittered to her feet with a hiss then a yowl in pain, limping to the head of the bed, and laying back down, leaving at least two feet of space between us. She stared at me, all hunched up in a way it probably hurt her, IV still in paw. I bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up to Dad, who'd gotten rid of the bloody clothes, thank God. He stared at Crescendo too, trying to figure it out. There was something different about her, besides looking like a tawny, uncut tom cat that resembled a lion. Dad swallowed hard and sufficed a shrug. He didn't know; he thought she had died.

"She's scared." I almost jumped at the voice, but spun to look at Nevaeh, who began to walk up. Across the way, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Clay and Rummy having a bittersweet, overly dramatic, crying reuniting. Okay, since Clay was kind of on my crap list today anyways, I wasn't going for it. He sacrificed Crescendo for Rummy, clearly not a fair trade for neither of us. I was in love with her, and she'd always been a faithful friend to him. He could find another girl to fall in love with; Crescendo was irreplaceable, I hope he knows. He shouldn't take her for granted like that. I swallowed my anger whelming in my chest, and looked at approaching Nevaeh.

"How do you know?" I asked, laying my hands on my knees and clenching hard. God, please let her be okay. I don't know what I'll do without her.

"Because cats pull back their ears and tuck away their tails when they're scared," Nevaeh said, walking up beside me, and staring at Crescendo. Crescendo stared through slitted eyes, the glass green showing through.

"Why doesn't she know me?" I asked Nevaeh, even though I knew the question would probably be lost on her, and I knew, deep down, I just wanted some reassurance that she was truly okay.

"She died, Jordan. I don't think you magically just accept the world again." Nevaeh and I both looked up when we heard a giggle from the other bed, and it was Rummy, no surprised, giggling at Clay's charm. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep all the words back I wanted to say. No real problems for them. None. No, they must be too freaking holy or something. "Except Rummy."

"Look, what can I do?" I asked Nevaeh, looking back to Crescendo.

"Talk to her," Nevaeh said obviously, and shrugged. "There's not that much you can do."

I looked back to Crescendo, swallowing more pride. I tried to hold my hand out to her again, and she just let it be, staring at it as if thinking of attacking. "I'm scared too, Crescendo. Really scared. Actually, I'm starting to think you don't remember me. But please, I just want to talk to you. This isn't like you. Please, transform back if you can… I wanna talk."

Her look softened a little, and she reached out with her head, brushing her cool nose against my hand and then her head. It felt a little bit more like old times. I smiled a little at her, even though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see it.

"Is she okay?" Clay's voice asked from across the way. I looked up to him quickly, almost forgetting to keep petting Crescendo's head. Clay took one look at me, and then to the ground. "I know you're upset Jordan, but you have to understand."

I bit my lip, shaking my head. "I can't."

Clay sighed a little, and pushed hair from his face, making it stand up and places and look bedhead-ish. Nevaeh swallowed hard; scared we'd start fighting, but not now. Rummy looked at me with sympathy, and I knew she was going to start talking, but I didn't want to hear it. I braced myself that way I wouldn't lose my cool. I felt Dad watching the whole scene carefully, debating rather to jump in or let us argue it out. Denver was sitting on the floor watching.

"Crescendo shouldn't have done what she did. It was too much to ask of her," Rummy said quietly, pushing reddish brown curls from her face. I stared at her, much more pleased with her than Clay. Rummy didn't have a choice what happened to her.

I felt a hand on mine, which made me jump. I whirled back to look at Crescendo, and she'd obeyed my wishes finely and she was in human form again. She actually looked really good. Her hair had lost its brightness, and dulled from the bright, shining gold to a thin, brittle blonde. Her skin had restored color and her lips were back to the ruby color. I wanted to touch her skin to double check that she was really here, but her hand was enough. It was limp in mine.

She was wearing a flattering blue tank top, but definitely didn't flatter the new incisions. There were two long ones right across her collar bone, bandaged in tape and gauze, but blood still showed in places. There was another cut on her neck, with was also bandaged. I flinched; more scars for the girl who was scarred enough.

"I'm sorry, Jordan. There was no subtle to it," Dad apologized from behind me, but I really didn't know why he was apologizing to me. I figured Crescendo would get mad about it once she got over the 'just after dying stage' where even failing a test tastes as sweet as seeing the Badlands.

I watched Crescendo with great intention, and Nevaeh began to takes small steps back, giving her room to breathe. Maybe that's what I should've done too; but I couldn't let go of her. Her chest rose, and fell again. Her breathing was weird and her heart rate sounded much more like an irregular tempo than a heartbeat. I felt her pulse in the wrist I was holding, so she was alive, but her eyes were closed gently. Her IV was in the arm of the hand I held in mine, so I was careful not to touch it the slightest bit as I reached to touch her face. Her cheek was burning to the touch.

"She's running a high fever," Dad said, as if reading my thoughts. He'd spent enough time with me to always know what I'm thinking, I guess. "It'll eventually die down."

I pushed hair behind her ear, and the retrieved my hand. I guess she didn't want to wake up right now, which I guess was okay. I'd heard her say many times before that animal forms take a lot less energy than being a human, but I'd never really put it to task. She'd talked about how if humans had wings, they wouldn't fly, even if given the wings and lungs for it, because it would be too exhausting. Plus, their minds wouldn't allow them. Birds think fast… And she talked more about it, and now I wished I'd listened.

"Is she okay?" I heard Denver whisper from behind me.

"I don't know," Nevaeh said back quietly.

I used both hands to cup around her single hand. Maybe it's absurd to think my cool touch could cool her off a little so her fever was a traumatizing one hundred seven degrees. But anything's worth a shot.

"Maybe you should kiss her," a new voice suggested. I turned around a little to look at Brielle, dressed in sweats and her hair back in a ponytail, walk through the door. I figured she too had to of changed out of bloody clothes, and she was probably off the clock for now. She shut the door behind her, making the room stuffy. Thunder suddenly shook the ground, and my attention jerked to the window. Rain was pouring down.

"Like Sleeping Beauty, right?" she grinned at Nevaeh, resting a hand on her shoulder. I would hate to tell her that Nevaeh hates princesses more than anything, but she grinned, and nodded her kidlike smile at me. I didn't like the idea, honestly. It seemed dumb and unrealistic.

But now everyone was staring at me with a new idea except Dad. I looked back at Crescendo. Okay, yeah, so right now, I'd kill to hear her voice and to have her stroke my wrist with her thumb like she always does when I've been distressed and she's feeling loveable. I held her hand a bit tighter, hoping she'd wake up, so I wouldn't have to do something so stupid in front of these people. Well, kissing her wasn't stupid; but the thought that she'd wake up was.

I sighed, perching over her, careful not to touch her. I was breathing against her skin; breathing cool breath but her skin was warming it and pushing it back against my throat. "I love you," I whispered, feeling miserable now, before adjusting myself and pecking my lips against her's. I slowly leaned back, but I didn't want to. I took my seat again, and the only sound was the rustling of Clay's hand stroking Rummy's hand. Again, almost lost my cool.

Dad was speaking with Rummy about how she felt and all that had happened, but he kept sneaking glances back at Crescendo. Even though he probably wouldn't mention too much, I knew he was overly grateful that Crescendo had made it out alive. She'd always been the closet to him, and had been a true daughter. Nevaeh had her parents as a kid, and Claire was too freaking dumb to make anything of herself, so Crescendo was the only one who'd truly taken him as a father since day one (even if she is older than him). It didn't matter; he was her beautiful daughter and he was grateful for her. If there was one person who'd sacrifice Rummy for Crescendo besides me, I'd think it'd be him. Doing what he did practically tore him apart, but he'd done it.

But before I could dare say anything, a small moan escaped Crescendo's lips. I tensed, wondering if I'd imagined it, but everyone was staring in the same way, so I hoped not. Then she squeezed my hand tightly, and opened her mouth to actually take in a full, deep breath that was similar to a gasp. She breathed out through her teeth, her body gradually coming to life. Her eyes finally graciously opened, but they were hardly the same color as before. One was a very light teal, like the color of light blue sea glass, and her right eye was a light, mint green, like the color of mint pastries. Everyone saw it.

"Whoa," Denver said, and then I heard him get elbowed by someone, but I wasn't sure who.

She looked around at Denver, Brielle, and Nevaeh, skipped over me, and looked at Clay, Dad, who was talking with Rummy, and Rummy. Crescendo flinched once, and her grasp tightened, and I could feel her cool sweat across my hand. Her eyes squeezed shut again for five seconds or so, and when she opened them, she looked right at me. I don't think I was ready for that.

She just stared at me and I wished now more than ever to hear her thoughts. She looked so familiar and I knew now that she was back. Life would go back to normal, after Mr. Oop and whoever might be with him are killed. She looked like she was thinking really hard, and she opened her mouth to say something, made one syllable sound, and then stopped herself with a sigh.

"Go ahead." I tried a smile of encouragement, but I knew it probably just made me look worried and tired. She licked her lips, looking up at the ceiling. I touched one finger to her wrist, trying to get her to go on. She looked back down, as if remembering I was there.

She stared for another second, then began. "Who /are/ you?" she asked. …what? She didn't remember me. All those years of treating her amazing so she just might fall for me. All those days I let her cry on my shoulder and always agreed with her. All those things I made for her. My confessions to her, the secrets I only told her… Had she forgotten? I swallowed hard, disbelieved. I felt tears press against my eyes.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked back, biting my lip hard so that I tasted blood. I let up then, but I still stared at her. She looked a little alarmed now.

"You're my world. My lover, my friend. My best friend," she said, and then she offered a smile that was barely there, but that's probably all she could do considering how weak and confused she was. I felt a flood of relief go through me. But now, I didn't know what she was asking. I stared at her, trying to figure it out by the look on her face. She looked to the others, looking for help, I guess.

"She wants to know your name, Jordan," Dad finally smiled, looking up from his conversation for a moment, and then nodded.

"Oh!" I grinned at her, holding her hand tighter. Even though Dad just said it, I felt the need to repeat it. "Jordan," I smiled at her, still over joyed that she remembered who I was, just not my name. A wave of recognition fled over her face, and she smiled a little more, this time showing teeth.

"Jordan," she almost purred, repeating me, still smiling. It really sounded good when she said it. She used to say it short and choppy and it'd probably get back to that state eventually, but when she said it like it was a specimen instead of a name; it sounded heaven sent. "I don't know how you could forget that, but remember that your birthday's next week."

She truly did remember.

"Rummy says she feels okay. How about you?" Dad asked, walking up to the bed, and standing beside me. I looked up at him, and he was grinning down at Crescendo. I knew he was proud of her; the sacrifices she makes on a daily basis to keep this family intact, and today, a live alive.

"I can't say the same. Basically everywhere you cut hurts, and the muscles under that hurts, and my chest hurts from dying, plus I'm near exhaustion and dehydration but… I'm alive," Crescendo said, nodding along to herself. Dad said it'd probably be like that. That one cell she'd been partially dependent on since she was immortal; now she have to live off two. She and Rummy would both have to pick up hardcore training right away. It exercises the cells, makes them stronger, and makes you a faster immortal.

Dad cringed a little, and bit his lip, but was still partially smiling. Mostly because that was truly Crescendo. Even if she was in horrible pain, which both he and I didn't like, she was speaking like plain old Crescendo again. She hadn't changed a bit, like he had feared she might. She slowly inched her hand out of mine, and at first, I was a little confused, but then she held it out to Dad.

"I'll be okay," she said, and tried a smile that was as much as she could smile.

Dad nodded slowly, cordially taking her hand gently.

"Crescendo," Rummy's voice called, and I looked over to her. Rummy had sparkling blue tears running down her face; a clear sign that the immortality had work. Tears aren't clear when you're immortal, but a sparkling, river blue instead.

Dad helped Crescendo painfully sit up a little more upright. Crescendo flagged him off, and he stepped away from her. Crescendo stared at Rummy, and looked a little troubled. She hated it when people cried. It was like her one kryptonite, if people like her had one. "Don't cry."

"Thank you," Rummy breathed out in one rush of a breath, her tears suddenly falling like a waterfall instead of slicking rain. She began to flat out bawl like a child, trying to hold it back, only making the situation worse. Crescendo's face twisted, and she bit her lip hard. She held onto the bed hard, watching Rummy cry like everyone else. Clay was trying to comfort her, pushing hair away from Rummy's face and drying tears as they came. I almost forgot I was mad at him.

"Don't thank me," Crescendo sighed, looking down to the tiled, hospital flooring. Okay, so two things that were Crescendo's kryptonite; hospitals and crying. Yeah, that's about right.

Rummy almost looked shocked, so shocked, that her tears stopped flowing. She wiped the last of the tears away, and pushed Clay's hands away. "Why?" she rambled, and then shook her head. "You saved my life. Something you didn't have to do, but you did, and I… I.. I owe my life to you."

"You don't owe anything to me." Crescendo's eyes looked up at Rummy, and Rummy burst into crying again. Crescendo tensed, and sighed. "What now?"

"Your eyes," was all Rummy could say, took a few breaths, and then continued. "And the scars it'll leave."

Crescendo licked her lips. She hated when people were grateful towards her. A simple thank you was always enough for her. In fact, she didn't like even that, but it was just polite. Crescendo looked back at me, helpless. I didn't know what to tell her, but smiled instead; maybe she'd be a little kinder and just accept what Rummy was giving her.

"I'm okay," Crescendo reminded her.

Rummy shook her head. "No, you aren't! You died, Crescendo! Someone as god-like as you, dying for just someone off the street like me!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Crescendo asked with a soft and gentle voice, but she was getting tired, I could tell. Rummy shrugged a little, shooing tears from her eyes. "Be happy, alright. That's all you owe me… And if you happen to die by like falling into a pothole or something, I'm going to bring you back to life just to kill you again, understand?" Her voice was serious, but had meant for it to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed a tiny bit, and Rummy forced a sad smile, and wiped more from her eyes. "Stop crying. You're going to make yourself sick."

Rummy nodded understandingly, and tried to choke back more tears. "Thank you, Crescendo. I simply can't thank you enough… You too, Jordan."

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't do anything."

"You could've talked Crescendo out of risking her life to try to save me. Besides, she almost died, and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry you had to worry… Explains the storm," Rummy blubbered, looking past me to the window. I twisted to look. You couldn't see out the window; a waterfall of rain was sliding down the pane. Everyone stifled a laugh. I couldn't control that my emotions controlled the weather. Actually, it was a burden; especially when people are killed from the deadly storms I accidentally make.

"And you too… Dad," Rummy said, looking up to Dad. She'd had a full, happy family. I'm not exactly sure how she forced herself to call him her Dad when her true Dad was dead, but I didn't care. He responded to it, at least. "You obviously did a lot of the work here… And Brielle too."

"I've heard shorter speeches when people win the Nobel Prize," a new, sharp voice said. Claire walked in, in a sundress, high wedges, and a large straw hat, like she belonged at the beach. Everyone stared at her a moment, and she bit her lip, as she stepped in another step. I saw Clay's face blush with anger.

"Don't worry," Claire sighed, holding her hands up in defense, her big tote on her shoulder almost falling off. "I'm leaving… the family." The was a moment of silence there; Nevaeh and Denver switched horrified glances, Crescendo let out a whimper, Clay clenched onto the bed, and Dad's jaw dropped a little. Me? I just stared in disbelief.

"I'm headed for… Hawaii, obviously," she motioned down to her clothes, with a smile. Her bright blonde hair seemed a little bit more golden today; had she dyed it? She looked back up, trying to look at everyone. "It's my fault that… This happened." She motioned around, and then shook her head. "Rummy's dying, Crescendo starts sacrificing, Mr. Oop and his danger crew start fleeing… I'm useless here. All I've done is cause trouble."

"You're not leaving," Dad said commandingly, and Claire's head jerked up. "I won't allow it."

"You're not my father, you're my /friend/," Claire said, keeping her tone calm to my surprise, and Dad recoiled a little, looking like he'd taken a blow to the gut. "And being my friend, being everyone /else's/ father, with the will to protect them, you'll understand why I have to leave. Tyler's in cahoots with Mr. Oop, and I'm sure that they'll track me to Hawaii and might give you all more time to figure out how to defeat them. I hope my plans works…I'm leaving."

"Who will do my nails?" Nevaeh interjected, taking a step forward. Her brown hair was in tangles that would probably scar her for life. Claire looked down to her, looking a little guilty.

"And help with homework!" Denver jumped up a step too.

"Who's going to give me advice?" Crescendo's weak voice asked quietly, and Claire almost jumped, looking to Crescendo. "Who's going to tell me that my clothes don't match, or suggest girly books when I'm in the mood, or to tell me how to be a girl people like, and who's gonna' fight with me?...Who's supposed to be my big sister?"

Claire looked super guilty after what Crescendo said, and took a second to think and gather herself, twisting her fingers. "Rummy," Claire finally said, holding out a hand towards her. Rummy's mouth dropped, and she began immediately shaking her head. Claire nodded. "Rummy's like me… With a bit of a better attitude, I may mention. But she can take my former counts. I'm sorry to let you all down."

Crescendo took my hand quickly, squeezing it hard. I looked to her, and she looked emotionless, and looked like she'd aged by ten years since she'd woken up. I leaned forwards to her, and kissed her cheek. Her look didn't change.

"I almost forgot," Claire said, reaching into her bag, digging around, then pulling out a silver chained necklace, with the most beautiful raw crystal hanging off the edge. We all knew what it was; it was given to Claire by the original Dr. Hadling, to prove her leader of our family. Actually, all of us had one. They were all different colors, to represent our powers mostly. Crescendo's was a jaded purplish blue, and was probably the second most beautiful, to represent the color of a peacock. Mine was a light blue, to represent how when I first joined the family, I was always confused and out of place, and my emotions often made it snow. The only one who didn't have one was Rummy. But by far, Claire's was the most beautiful.

Claire closed her eyes as she clutched it hard, and held it to her chest for one last time. She mustered something under her breathe that sounded like, "I'm sorry," and then opened her eyes. She looked at Clay, and smiled a little. "We've talked about doing this for a while now, Clay… Have you changed your mind?"

Clay almost smiled, and shook his head. "No ma'am."

Claire walked closer to Crescendo, and wrapped it around her neck, latching it in the back. Crescendo didn't know what to think. "I hate to put this burden upon you, but you will make an amazing leader. With a little help from your second in command," she glanced at me quickly, then back to Crescendo, "of course. You won't let your family down, I'm positive of that."

Crescendo looked down at the crystal around her neck, taking it gingerly in her hands. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then looked up to Claire with teary eyes. "Thank you," was all she could say. Claire nodded again, pushing hair from Crescendo's face, still grinning.

Claire kissed Crescendo's head. "It's been a pleasure. Maybe one day, I'll be home to visit… Take care.."

Crescendo's eyes started streaking tears.

"And you!" Claire grinned, pointing at me. I smiled a little, and raised my eyebrows. "Take care of yourself and my little sister, alright?" I nodded quickly. "And cool down your emotions, okay? I want it to be sunny in Hawaii." I chuckled a little, and she winked. She leaned down close, and kissed my head. Probably the first time she'd /ever/ done that. "Be good, Jordan."

All Rummy got was a wave, and Rummy waved back.

Claire stopped awkwardly in front of Clay. She cleared her throat. "It's been a pleasure leading this gracious family with you, Clay. I hope and pray you never leave them. I guess I'm happy that you're happy with my replacement. God knows I'm not." Claire looked up to the ceiling, blinking tears from her eyes. Clay had been watching in astonishment, and now tried to reach out for her hand; Claire jerked away.

"Keep these kids in your care. When you have your own kids, and your own happy little life with a house on the hill… If I'm still alive… Send pictures. I bless your life and future, Clay, and wish you nothing but the best." Claire forced herself to look back down at him, and he looked like he might cry. Before he got a chance, she spun away and walked to talk to Denver and Nevaeh. She crouched in front of them, both already crying. Claire smiled.

"Aw, come on guys. You can't cry yet." Claire streaked away some of Denver's indigo tears, and he stepped away from her. Claire sighed, but knew it was her own fault. "One day, I hope you'll understand why I'm doing this. I'm keeping all you safe, okay? So we don't have to take anymore hospital trips. So you don't have to cry anymore… Listen to your father, and listen to Crescendo and Jordan, alright? They'll keep you safe… And never change, alright? Never grow up." She kissed both of their heads, and then rose to her feet, leaving both of them crying.

Claire held her hand out to Brielle, and Brielle smiled, shaking her hand. "You'll probably hate me for what I'm about to do… But I owe my family one more favor." Brielle's expression dropped, and her and Dad switched glances. Both looked worried. Claire turned to face us, and held out their hands.

"Big surprise, but they're dating." Claire laughed a little, looking back to Brielle's pale face. Crescendo looked to me, her jaw dropped. She didn't like Dad's girlfriends that well. Well, she liked them. They seemed like they'd stay and be a motherlike material, but when the girlfriend's meet us kids, they don't even know that we're immortal and they leave. Crescendo just wants a mother. The last girlfriend he had knew about his kids, and accepted us. She took great liking in Crescendo, treating her like a daughter. They dated for about a year, and then, bam. They cut it off, leaving Crescendo heartbroken. Crescendo made Dad promise to keep her included about what was happening; like the fact they'd been fighting.

Crescendo looked up to Dad now, her eyes weary, her breath shaky. Dad looked a little ashamed and guilty, and opened his mouth to probably apologize, but Crescendo looked away. Dad sighed instead, looking at me. I just shrugged, and held Crescendo's hand tighter. He had promised to let her know about any 'temporary mothers' who came in and out of his life, and he'd let her down.

"But um, Brielle, I don't suppose that you and Hadling will be separating soon, will you?" Claire asked. Brielle looked at Dad, and Dad shook his head.

"I would hope not," Brielle said.

"Well then, good luck with living with in a house of kids with super powers… It's not as easy as it seems. And if you ever move in, make food, because they all suck at it besides maybe Clay, and he can't always. And um… I don't know. Good luck on your life with Dad, and maybe you all will get married and all that unless you turn your back on the kids. No one else even knows we're immortals. So take to it kindly.." Brielle nodded quickly. Claire leaned in closer, and whispered, "And be a mother to Crescendo. She needs it, alright?" Brielle nodded again, glancing at Crescendo.

Crescendo didn't look up at all, so I guess she was too lost in thought to hear it.

"And Dad," Claire began, walking up to him. Dad braced himself for what she had to say, but she just hugged him, then kissed his cheek. He almost looked surprised. "You've made me a better girl. I owe a lot to you… Keep the kids safe. And good luck." Claire let go of him, and dusted down her dress. "I love you." She turned to face all of us. "I love you all, actually…" She checked her watch. "Oh! Plane leaves in thirty minutes!" She waved to us all, with a sense of beauty. "Ahh, this is goodbye… Goodbye. I hope our paths cross again."

The second she stepped out of the door, Crescendo let out a single cry, and tears began streaking her cheeks quickly. She was trying to fight every breath, and every whimper, making sharp noises. Dad walked up quickly, and I moved so he could sit down instead of me. He shuffled her closer, and she tried to jerk away.

"I should've been the first to know," Crescendo sneered at him through the tears.

"I'm sorry. I know my past girlfriends haven't really been good for you, or with you, and all that, but I can't stay lonely forever," Dad testified, taking her hand. "Brielle will be good to you."

"I don't care who you date, and I don't care that she will! I just wanted to know!"

Crescendo busted into another round of tears, and actually let Dad comfort her this time, crying into his shoulder. I looked up at Brielle who looked kind of scared. She was young; she didn't know much about having a baby, more or less a full grown daughter.

"Hey Jordan." I spun around to face Clay. "Let's go for a walk. The girls are starved."

"Crescendo didn't say anything," I said, crossing my arms. He just wanted to apologize, and I knew I'd accept it; so I wanted to make it difficult for him.

He sighed, and grabbed my arm. "Do you really want Crescendo to go hungry?" The honestness in his voice actually made me think that maybe Crescendo had said something. I looked back at her; she'd be thirsty at the least after all the crying.

"No," I sighed. "Let's go." I followed him to the door, and out it.

"I'm sorry, Jordan," Clay began immediately, wasting no time. I looked up to him, his coal black hair ungroomed about as much as mine was, and I had never noticed how alike we kind of looked. "I didn't mean to sacrifice Crescendo like that. But if the situations were reversed, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

I thought about it; actually gave the situation a chance. I thought, and thought… but came up short. "No, Clay. I would choose my old time friend, who's always been there for me…"

"Well, then, fine," Clay sighed, agitation in his voice. "So be it, but don't you understand? Can't you forgive me?"

I thought, then nodded. "You're forgiven. Everyone's alive and well now."

He smiled a little, and elbowed me. "So we're bros again?"

I looked up to him a little, and nodded. "Bros." And a knuckle touch.

"Just get blondy something to drink from the vending machine. I'll go get food for them."

When I arrived back with a bottle of orange juice, it looked like a completely different scene. Crescendo was laughing a little, to not hurt herself, at something Dad said. She was laying back down, her eyes heavy. Rummy was laughing and playing with Denver and Nevaeh, who were at both sides of her bed. Brielle watched Dad and Crescendo.

"Thirsty?" I asked, with a grin, walking up to Crescendo and Dad. Dad jumped up to let me have my seat on the edge of the bed back, but I didn't want it right now. Crescendo's eyes lit up a little.

"I love you," she grinned at me, mostly because I brought her something to drink, but whatever. "Can you open it please?"

I twisted off the lid, and handed the bottle to Crescendo. She downed half of it with thirsty ease, and handed it back. I laughed a little, putting the lid on. She looked twice as tired now, and Dad put his hand on her forehead.

"Your fever's breaking. That's why you're so tired." He kissed her forehead. "Stop fighting the medicine and just sleep for a while. You need rest."

"So does Jordan," she testified, and Dad looked to you.

"Yes, he does," he nodded. "He stayed up the whole time you were under. Even Clay slept for ten hours or so."

Crescendo gave me a smile that proved that staying up for her was worth it. "Can he lay with me?"

"As long as he's gentle," Dad nodded.

Crescendo beckoned at me with her eyes.

"Alright, little ones, out!" Dad grinned at Nevaeh and Denver, pointing towards the door. They both groaned and argued, but he shooed them out.

"Feel better you two," Brielle said to Rummy and Crescendo, before ducking out the door.

"I want to go home," Crescendo said to Dad, and he looked down to her. "That's what I want."

"I say Rummy gets to go home tomorrow, or maybe the day after. But you're badly beat up, Crescendo. It's serious. I need you somewhere where I can keep my eye on you. You'll be here for the next week or so."

"What?" Crescendo asked, her brow furrowing. "But I heal fast!"

"Not as fast as you used to," Dad corrected her. "Only two thirds as fast. Rummy has the other third. Remember?" Crescendo nodded, and sighed. Dad bit his lip, unable to stand seeing Crescendo displeased. "We'll see what we can do, alright? But for tonight, you stay here."

"Alright," Crescendo agreed, with a smile.

"Sleep. All of you! And Clay too, when he gets here, alright?" Dad said, walking towards the door. We all nodded. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, and if anyone isn't asleep, you're grounded." He smirked, then laughed, obviously joking, walking out the door. He shut it gently behind him.

"Goodnight," Rummy mused, turning over on her side in her bad, and curling up to her pillow.

"Goodnight," Crescendo and I said at the same time.

Crescendo smiled at me. "Take off your shoes and pants."

"My pants?" I laughed, as I slipped off my shoes, keeping my voice low so Rummy could sleep. "You're sharing a room."

"I hate it when people wear jeans to bed!" Crescendo testified, quiet too. "You're wearing boxers. Just do it."

I sighed a little with a laugh, undoing my pants too, and taking them off, leaving me in my boxers and T-shirt. I smiled, climbing into bed, moving the wires and IV's connected to her, careful not to hurt them. "Happy?"

"As a clam," she grinned, snuggling up to me.

And she was here. Truly here, right here! I could touch her. I pressed my hand against her back just to check again. This was no dream. She was truly here…

"Don't cry, Jordan," Crescendo's voice was soft and light. I opened my eyes, unknowing that tears had escaped. She wiped them from my face, looking confused. "I'm here, Jordan. We're okay, and together." She kissed me to prove it.

"I know," I muttered. "That's why I'm crying… Because this morning, I thought I'd never be able to do this again.."


End file.
